Fangs and stakes
by Rikaelea Cavalli
Summary: What makes Spike such an interesting character is his gift for observation, and the tactless way of revealing it. He has got a tongue as sharp as his fangs and a wit that comes as easily as his charms. He is cool, gorgeous,hot... who doesn't love Spike?
1. Forbidden

"I can smell your fears, slayer. I can smell your desires. I know what you want. I know what you long for. And I can give them to you. I can give them to you as no mortal can. You can't defeat me. You can't kill me without making use of what I can give you. We vampires are driven by passion. I am full of it. You can't defeat me, slayer. I feel your surging need. Your thirst. You long to be tasted. To be sated. To be used. "  
He held her close to him and nuzzled in her neck. She felt his hot breath inches away. It tingled her skin. He pressed his lips to the nape, moved down and planted a kiss on her throat. "What do you want, slayer?"


	2. Trials part 1

The chill from outside entered the cave. But it had no effect on the man at the entrance. He had dark, deep unfathomable blue eyes, a bleached-blonde hair, black duster that greatly suited him, and looked about thirty. He also seemed like he had always been thirty. He was cold and pale, as though he never went out into the sun and his senses were sharp even in the dark night.

A vampire.

With a purpose.

He carefully intruded into the darkness of the cave, seeking something or…someone.

There was always danger lurking in the silent darkness. But he wouldn't fear it. He was, after all, a creature of the night. He didn't fear the dark. He ruled it.

As he went further into the cave, he began to sense someone in it.

"Who dares enter my DOMAINNNNNN?" roared a voice.

Moments later, a huge shape appeared out of the dark. It had gleaming eyes and flaming fists. It was an enormous demon.

"Bloody hell," cried the vampire.

In the light from its fists and the fire, the vampire could see that the demon calmed down when it saw him standing undeterred.

"You." The demon said, "You are one of us. What brings you here?"

"I came for my soul. I heard you give it for free. With a price tag attached."

"Spike!" the demon said his name. It sounded surprised. The vampire was startled to know that the demon knew his name. "You were a great warrior among the dark-creatures. The second most feared, even among them. And now you're reduced to something less than a vampire, less than a human. What did this to you?"

"She did," he said, wondering if the demon would be able to guess.

"Buffy. You fell for a slayer. And yet, you are not the first."

"Nope. Angel always bloody gets there first, doesn't he?" Spike sounded angry.

" Angel already had a soul thrust into him when he loved her." The demon knew everything. He is a shaman. No wonder.

"I came here to earn mine."

"No one has ever survived the demon trials before, Spike."

"Well, no vampire has ever wanted his soul back, has he?"

"No. None."

"So I am the first."

"You will be, if you survive."

"Well then, let's start our work. Any rules that I should know of?"

"Just one: survive."

"Oh good, no worries, then."

"Tell me your past. I want to hear it. Your trials will depend on it. Tell me about your parents, your family, your sire, until you reach the reason that brought you here. You weren't always called Spike. You were born-"

" William Pratt ." But Spike was sure that the demon already knew all the details about him. This must be part of the trial.

"Son of Tom and Anne Pratt . You were a quite shy child…"

"Oh yes, my mother always used to tell me I was a good boy," Spike said enthusiastically. The demon suddenly disappeared into some dark corner. "Was your mother a good woman?" When he spoke now, his voice resonated from all corners and from high up.

"The finest in London ," retorted Spike, trying to see everywhere at once and failing. He thought he knew what the demon was coming up with: guilt.

"And yet she said horrible things to you that night, didn't she? Mean things."

"That wasn't her. It was my fault. I…"he stopped, not wanting to say more

"You what? Turned her? Damned her like you let yourself be damned."

"I loved her. She was dying and I just wanted her alright and immortal, like me."

"And yet your mother died believing that you had some sort of Oedipus complex about her, didn't she?"

"NO. No." Spike trembled as he replayed the scene in his mind.

"Oh no? Let's SEE."


End file.
